America's Random Unofficial Holidays: Mar 9th
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: Is there some random mad scientist who was tormented in school as a child genetically engineering evil versions of perfectly good fairy and demon folk hell bent on destroying the world?" "Probably, but that’s not important right now Iggy!" Crap, Amerii.


Hello all, I'm back again! I will try to do two days this month to make up for none last month. I know you're all excited beyond belief, right? ;D

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the countries, literally or figuratively, though I am working to change that in some way. I do own my versions of New York, Vermont, and Maine. In other news, the picture on my Hetalia calendar this month is awesome.

**Panic Day**

March – 9th

America paced back and forth, frantically trying to figure out what to do. He'd gotten up far too early, but this was serious!

"Dad, please stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Maine pleaded.

New York and Vermont nodded in agreement. All three of the states looked worried. It was unusual for America to get this worked up.

"Seriously Dad, calm down before you have a panic attack," Vermont said, catching America's arm to at least stop the pacing.

"But I can't! What am I suppose to do?! It's today and I haven't got anything ready! I just…" America trailed off and ran his free hand through his already messed up hair. He pulled his other arm from Vermont's hold and flopped into a convenient chair.

"Ok, you're kinda freakin' me out Dad. What the heck aren't you ready for?" New York demanded, a little dizzy from watching America's pacing.

"Today!" America cried, "It's not going to be good and, and…arg!"

America jumped up from the chair and started pacing again, muttering to himself about forgetting and everything that would go wrong and generally working himself into a frenzy. The three states watched as his eyes got wider and wider with panic and they started to panic too.

"Shit, how am I gonna do this?" America suddenly shouted, startling the other three.

"Dad! Call Uncle Matthew! Maybe he can help," Vermont hastily suggested. What ever had gotten to America was starting to get to her and that pacing was seriously not helping. That and Maine looked ready to pull his hair out over the supposed damage to the floor.

America's already wide eyes brightened, making him look a little crazy, "Good idea, sweetie!"

He dug his iPhone out of his bomber jacket and frantically called his brother's cell.

Several hundred miles away, Canada jumped a little when his cell phone started to loudly play the Captain America theme song. He apologized to the person he'd been talking to and stepped outside before answering.

"Al, what…"

America cut him off. _"Mattie! You gotta help! It's today! What should I do?!"_

Canada held the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"What the heck?" he muttered, mildly concerned. Even holding the cell like that he could hear America's frantic half explanations and demands for help.

"_Mattie! Mattie, you're still there right?"_

Canada quickly brought the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, Al. So what's wrong? What's today?"

"_I already said that part! You gotta help Mattie! I…" _America's voice suddenly quieted and Canada heard someone shout at him over the phone. He heard a lot of panicked, agitated shouting and strange sounds before someone rescued the phone.

"_Uncle Matthew, you still there?"_

"Vermont, what's going on over there?" Canada was now pretty worried. Something was off at his brother's place today and it was beginning to freak him out.

"_Sorry about that. Brian couldn't take Dad's pacing anymore and tried to make him sit. Tony is trying to get them both to calm down. Please tell me you can help!"_

"I'm not sure." Now Canada was really starting to panic. What in the world had gotten his brother worked up this much? He could hear everyone on the other end of the call pretty well, so he heard America demanding the phone back and Maine telling him he had to stop with the pacing. He also heard New York nearly scream for them both to calm down and that just increased Canada's growing panic. New York did not get freaked out by much, so this had to be something serious.

"Vermont, please give the phone back to your Dad."

"_Ok."_

As soon as America had the phone the jumbled conversation from before continued and Canada's panic level quickly rose to match his brother's. The fact that he still wasn't sure what was going on faded into the background as they went on. Canada started looking around with worried, wide eyes, trying to figure anything that could help them.

"_**What are we going to do?!"**_ they exclaimed together.

Canada took a deep breath and tugged nervously at his curled hair. "Maybe we should call England or France. They might be able to help."

Even though he couldn't see America, he still knew his brother was nodding hastily, _"Sure, sounds good. I can try Iggy's phone."_

Canada, having found a bench to sit on, bounced his leg to use nervous energy while he waited for America to conference in England. It seemed to ring forever before the dial tone cut off.

"_Oui, Angleterre's phone."_

"Papa, why do you have England's cell?"

"_France! You've gotta help!"_ America started.

"_Oy, frog! Give me my damned phone!"_ England shouted at the taller nation.

"_Good, Iggy too! France, put it on speaker, this is really important!"_ The barely restrained panic in America's voice brought Canada's diminishing alarm back three fold.

"_What in ze world iz so important?"_ France asked, voice becoming more serious.

"Papa, something is gonna happen and we're not ready for it and we need some help. Please, put the phone on speaker!"

"_Just a moment. Angleterre if you will please let go of my tie, I will put the phone on speaker."_

"_France, who is it?"_ England's annoyed voice was now much easier to hear.

"_It iz ze boys, it sounds important."_

"_Of course it's important! It's today and something's happening and we're not ready and you've gotta help because we don't know what to do and…"_

"Al, breath! You're making me feel light-headed," Canada pleaded. At the same time there was a shout from America's end of the line.

"_Arg! Dad if you can't stop pacing then go outside! You're driving me nuts!"_

"_Fine! Vivian, help the boys would you?"_

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

"_America, what iz going on today?"_

"_Yeah, what the hell is going on over there? You sound like you're about to have a bloody panic attack!"_

"Sorry Papa, England, but Al called me earlier cause of the thing that's going to happen today because he didn't have anything ready and asked for my help. I couldn't think of anything and we were getting really worried so I suggested we call one of you and…"

"_Mathieu, what did you tell you frère?"_

Canada stopped and took another deep breath in a vain attempt to calm the raging panic now swirling about inside him. It didn't help that France was starting to sound worried. Didn't he know how important this was? It also didn't help that as soon as Canada stopped trying to explain the situation America jumped right in to continue.

"_Boy, shut it! There's nothing going on today! This isn't that blasted alien's fault, is it?"_ England demanded loudly, finally managing to cut of America.

"_He's got nothing to do with it; he went home for a visit! Come on England, this is way bad! How could you not know?! Someone should have mentioned it!"_ America whined, _"France, you heard, right? Please tell me you heard! You two have go to help!"_

On their end of the phone England and France exchanged worried looks.

"Do you know anything about this?" England asked quietly.

France shook his head and glanced at the phone. "Non, but ze boys' panic is beginning to get to me."

England groaned and turned back to the phone where America could be heard frantically trying to figure out the situation with Canada and yelling at them to lend some help.

"Ok, ok, what the hell is going on today that's so serious?!" he yelled at the panicking nations.

"_**We already said what today is!"**_ the twins said together.

"_We're just not prepared and need to figure something out fast, so you gotta help!" _America cried in exasperation.

England wondered if that stupid gray wasn't about to lead an alien invasion and prove that America was a fool to trust it. He looked over at France and realized that he had missed him begin to participate in the chaos and was starting to panic just as badly as the boys were.

"Come on, Angleterre! Surely you must 'ave some idea!" France said in a strained voice, gently shaking the shorter blond.

"Quit that!" England growled, managing to keep any and all worry out of his voice. "What's going on?! Is someone being invaded?"

"Non, but…"

"Is it some great foretold tragedy?"

"_No, but England…_"

"Is there some random mad scientist who was tormented in school as a child genetically engineering evil versions of perfectly good fairy and demon folk hell bent on destroying the world?"

"_Probably, but that's not important right now Iggy!"_

England just stared at the phone. "What in the bloody hell could possible be worse then that?"

"_**Everything!"**_ all three shouted at the same instant. Then they all started trying to explain different things at the same time. What of it he could sort out was not very comforting and in fact was starting to push him further towards the panic he was trying so hard to control. There had to be someone else who could dead with this! Someone else he could dump this confused, crazy mess on and get it sorted out.

"Switzerland!" he shouted, causing the hysterical conversation to pause.

"What about Switzerland, Angleterre?" France asked, trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Let's call him and have him sort this out. He's pretty good with negotiations, right?"

England didn't even wait for the others to agree, though if he listened to them they were actually agreeing and already back to whatever it was that was causing all the panic, before taking the phone from France and conferencing in the call to Switzerland. The phone rang exactly once before being picked up.

"This is Switzerland."

"_Switzerland,"_ England shouted over the others frantic talking, _"thank god! You've got to help sort this out!"_

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as America started talking louder in his attempt to explain. Unfortunately, in his panic he was speaking so fast that all of his words were running together making him completely incomprehensible.

Switzerland attempted to listen as he grew more and more irritated with the jumbled, wildly out of control talk coming at him from what sounded like several different phones. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed a hand down on the table.

"Everyone shut the hell up or I swear I will shoot you through the blasted phone!"

Everyone shut up.

Switzerland waited.

They stayed shut up.

"Alright, now England, you're the one who called me. Why?"

"_Because Canada and America called me, although a certain frog answered it, because of…"_

"Alright," Switzerland said, cutting him off, "Canada why did the two of you call them?"

"_Al called me and asked for my help with today…"_

Switzerland interrupted him too. "America, I'm going to assume you're the source of this problem. What the hell is today and why did you panic?"

"_Oh! Um, well, today is Panic Day and just got kinda worked up."_

He at least had the decency to sound a little sheepish. Switzerland was still pretty sure he needed to shoot him for this.

"You're all fucking idiots!" he shouted before hanging up.

England and France just stared at each other for a moment. Canada blinked.

"_That's what you called about, Al?"_ he asked slowly.

America just laughed a little.

England slapped a hand over his forehead before scrubbing it slowly down his face. France pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mon cher, did you not ask 'im what was wrong?" France asked with a sigh.

"_I did, but he didn't say!"_ Canada said, defending himself.

"Whatever," England grumbled, "America, don't fucking involve me with your stupid, made up, childish days."

With that England's phone went dead.

Canada took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He slumped back against the bench.

"Al."

"_Yeah, Mattie?"_

"You're an idiot."

* * *

That's the end of it! I have this image of Maine figuring out that America was panicking and trying to wear out the floors for no reason and attempting to throttle him while Vermont tries to hold him back and New York just sits on the step laughing.

And just to share with you all, my roommate made sure to celebrate today by waking up an hour into her three hour lab and needing a ride to school so as not to miss much more of it. It was very amusing for me, especially when I mentioned that she was doing a good job celebrating today and she was actually sort of amused.

So, did anyone else celebrate to day in proper fashion? If not, take a page out of Al's book and just run around for a bit while freaking out! XD Happy Panic Day all, see ya later this month!


End file.
